Spacecraft Lovers
by blockedthewriter
Summary: After a few moments of heavy breathing, Zim's curiosity finally got the best of him, and he asked, "Do all male stink-beasts reach sexual climax so quickly, or is that just you?" Fifty sentences written for fifty different prompts. ZADR.


::::

Spacecraft Lovers

::::

#01 - Comfort

When Dib asked his sister if she found it strange that he'd begun to find Zim almost _comforting_, she merely muttered that it was bound to happen eventually, and then she proceeded to tell Dib that they both better keep their annoying voices down when it finally did.

#02 - Kiss

Zim and Dib winced almost simultaneously—the two of them suddenly aware of just _how_ dysfunctional a future relationship between them might be—and then Dib finally managed, exasperated, "My saliva burned you, didn't it?"

#03 – Soft

When Dib looked at him with those big amber eyes and so much endless enthusiasm, Zim really,really _wasn't_ considering not destroying the entire planet just for one petty human, _really_.

#04 – Pain

Unlike all of the other pitiful, stink-beast couples at Hi-Skool, it took Zim several weeks holed up in his laboratory before the press of his lips against his boyfriend's became painless.

#05 – Potatoes

Sometimes going out with Zim felt like a ticking time-bomb—or a game of Hot Potato—it was like all of a sudden something burning hot had fallen into his hands, and instead of heading for his bedroom or stripping, he always ended up just sitting there with this big "what the fuck do I do?" expression and a green alien in his lap.

#06 – Rain

When Zim asked why Dib was holding the umbrella, and not himself, Dib attempted to explain the meaning of _chivalry_, to which Zim just seemed angered, shouting that he was most definitely _not_ the female, to which Dib really couldn't help but reply, "You do know you're wearing a dress, right?"

#07 – Chocolate

On Valentine's Day, Dib thought he could do something different, and handed Zim chocolate instead of meat—but Dib must have explained something incorrectly—because Zim gave him an entire _hovercraft_ in return.

#08 – Happiness

"Zim! Large-headed crazy child! No more showing of that _disgusting_ adolescent infatuation—" Zim and Dib raised their eyebrows, partially out of confusion of how Mrs. Bitters had managed to become their teacher yet again, and partially because they really had only been arguing, "But Mrs. Bitters, we were only arguing like we always do—" but he was cut off with the slam of a ruler and, "_Silence, _do you think I can't _smell_ the happiness on you two_?_"

#09 – Telephone

"Dib, your _girlfriend's_ on the phone," Gaz shouted, purposely throughout the entire house, ignoring Zim's indignant shrieks of "Zim is no _girl_!"

#10 – Ears

Zim's eyes fluttered closed as he shuddered, but Dib, forever oblivious for such a supposedly intelligent human, pulled on the black, leathery appendages again, and asked, "So are these like ears or what?"

#11 - Name

_Zim, Zim, Zim_—it had become a mantra for Dib, but apparently only an annoyance with increasing volume for his sister—because suddenly the purple-haired girl was in Dib's bedroom doorway, "Do you know how annoying it is to hear you shouting out an Irken's name repeatedly," she asked, sighing at their gobsmacked expressions before trying a more literal approach; her voice mockingly high-pitched and breathless, she started, "Tak, Tak,_ Tak_—do you see how _annoying_ that is?"

#12 – Sensual

Dib burst into laughter once he'd finally hiked Zim's dress up—he supposed that at this point, he really should have expected red panties with the Irken symbol on them.

#13 – Death

When Dib found out that Gaz had threatened Zim, going as so far to say that, "If you make my brother any weirder than he already is, I'll kill you," Dib knew things were getting serious.

#14 – Sex

One day things were getting hot and heavy—more so than usual—and then all at once everything stopped and Dib remembered that at the end of the day, Zim _was_ an alien; he glanced into crimson eyes nervously, "The likelihood that we have the same, err, _parts_, is very slim, isn't it?"

#15 – Touch

It was the small, soft touches that seemed to matter the most; fingertips in his antennae and at the nape of his neck, calloused hands holding him and tickling him just bellow his Pak.

#16 – Weakness

Zim could confidently say that he had no weaknesses—"Fine, _fine,_ Zim will let you drive, but only to the moon, you _hear_!"—yes, definitely no weaknesses.

#17 – Tears

They'd been watching a movie, and it really was an awfully girly thing to do—"Your eyes are leaking," Zim remarked, sounding strangely concerned, "Are they broken?"

#18 – Speed

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Zim's curiosity finally got the best of him, and he asked, "Do all male stink-beasts reach sexual climax so quickly, or is that just you?"

#19 – Wind

The wind was howling and screeching, and it really was a bit cold to be up on the roof, but none of that bothered Dib much, because he finally, _finally_, had someone to share the stars with.

#20 – Freedom

Flying through space with Zim so fast that Dib could barely register the stars and planets as he passed them, it was simultaneously the most _right_ and_ free t_hing that he'd ever done.

#21 – Life

"Since you pitiful humans have such an em_barrassing _life expectancy, Zim must extend yours sometime," strangely enough, Dib found the words terribly romantic.

#22 – Jealousy

Dib huffed, and after an exceptionally long pause, Zim finally quirked a brow and said, "You _do _realize that Gir is a robot, don't you?"

#23 – Hands

Dib thought that maybe his classmates were right—and he really was crazy—when he realized that more than anything else, he looked forward to clasping two green fingers and a thumb in his hand.

#24 – Taste

"You...you're not serious," Zim started lamely, staring incredulously at the appendage between Dib's legs, "If this is what you filthy stink-beasts do to show love, then Zim wants no part it in it! _No part_, do you understand _me_—" Dib sighed in defeat.

#25 – Devotion

Despite the fact that Dib had devoted a large portion of his adolescence to attempting to prove the existence of aliens—or more specifically, the existence of Zim—it was of course when it was no longer his goal that his Father would walk into his room and find him and Zim, err, _copulating_ on the bed; Dib resisted the urge to scream, and very slowly his Father admonished, "He _is_ an alien..." and yet somehow that was the least of his worries.

#26 – Forever

Dib felt like they'd been thrashing about on the sheets_ forever_, but Zim was quick to clarify with a particularly annoyed tone of voice, that _no_ it had only been_ two minutes and twenty-six seconds_, exactly_._

#27 – Blood

It was wet, it was sticky, and horror movies never seemed to have enough of it, and neither did Zim, because just watching the movie had the little green alien wriggling in his seat and picking at the zipper of Dib's pants.

#28 – Sickness

"_Diiib_," Zim whined, once, and only once, before Dib figured that it really wasn't love—it was some kind of disease that had him at the alien's every beck and call—and really, the infection was too far alone for any medicine to stop it.

#29 – Melody

No matter how often Gir attempted, him singing the "Doom Song," did not put his Master nor the "Big-Headed Boy" in "the mood," for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

#30 – Star

Everything was going great—better than usual—when all of sudden Zim jerked his hips a little too roughly and Dib's head landed against the headboard with a thwack; stars dancing in his eyes.

#31 – Home

Zim knew there was a problem when he couldn't clearly distinguish which planet he belonged on—Irk or Earth.

#32 – Confusion

To say Dib was confused was putting it all too lightly, "I wasn't aware that Irkens could still reproduce naturally either," Zim offered, but Dib was more stuck on the fact that as far as he was concerned, Zim was sixteen and pregnant—and male.

#33 – Fear

Dib found his hands sweating and his collar too tight when he asked, in all seriousness, "Irken babies don't like, rip through your stomach to get out or anything, right?" and Zim only made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and shrugged.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The thunder clapped again and when Zim jumped Dib gave him a concerned look, as if it was needed; "I am merely shaking from the _cold_, Dib-_stink_—" but then lightening flashed through the sky and Dib had a shivering alien in his arms.

#35 – Bonds

The bonds were a little too tight, and cutting into the thin skin of his wrists, but Dib liked the feeling of pain, and Zim liked liked the power that came with giving it.

#36 - Market

Dib found himself standing in front of an endless isle of baby supplies, less worried about whether to buy blue or pink, or whether it'd be a girl or a boy, and more worried about whether or not he'd need to buy a hat to cover up possible antennae and whether it would even be able to digest any brand of baby formula at all, much less one that claimed to be "the best in world."

#37 - Technology

Even with all of the advanced Irken technology, the best idea Zim could come up with to enable him have sex on his back was that Dib purchase one of those posturepedic pillows made out of the same stuff like, "those beds in the commercials where the stink-beasts jump on the bed with red juices—oh how I love red juices."

#38 – Gift

Dib kept saying it was a gift, and Zim figured that maybe that would make sense, if the sort of gifts you liked were surgeries and smooshy, orange-eyed smeets.

#39 – Smile

Much to Dib's delight and chagrin, their baby had five fingers _and _hair, in addition to two curled leathery appendages at the end of her head.

#40 – Innocence

Despite being so small, she advanced rather quickly, and when she came toddling in one day on Dib "thanking the Gods" with Zim, Zim hadn't even hesitated to explain that the two of them were, "currently engaging in pleasurable sexual intercourse, and that Zim needed his private time with Daddy, in which no smeeties were allowed," ironically enough, she erupted in a equally Zim-like manner, shouting that, "It was about time he got his pak in gear and her made her some breakfast, because parents shouldn't be doing these things so early at quarter-to-eight in the morning in the first place!"

#41 – Completion

After graduating from Hi Skool, Dib had assumed he'd go onto college, major in paranormal investigation, and well, end up an old virgin man chasing kids off of his front lawn; fortunately, or rather, unfortunately, Dib would not experience any of those things—because not only was Zim incredibly fertile, but incredibly allergic to latex, and well,_ someone_ had to stay home and figure out how to develop Irken birth control, right?

#42 – Clouds

Zim had little interest in the sky during the daytime, but Dib protested that the clouds were far more interesting to watch—stars had definite masses and shapes, they were what they were—but clouds, _they_ were interesting: shapeshifters and nothing and everything, all at once.

#43 – Sky

Dib didn't envy the birds for their flight, he didn't it need it—he and Zim had already throughly explored the sky together, mapped out all the stars—and even after all that time, they still hadn't finished mapping out each other.

#44 – Heaven

Dib had never been religious, but even if he had, he figured laying next to Zim and bickering about all the nonsensical things in the world was as close to heaven he'd have ever gotten anyway.

#45 – Hell

To Dib, it was like one big cosmic joke; once Zim had learned what Hell was, it didn't matter that it probably didn't exist, or that the Bible was possibly fictional—it didn't even matter that Zim himself (nor Dib) didn't believe in God—his smeeties would be raised Chris-tan, just in case.

#46 – Sun

Zim was a lot like the sun to Dib—pretty, bright, yet obnoxiously distracting—not to mention the way it could set him on fire if he got too close.

#47 – Moon

Since Zim had already promised the moon to Gir, and because the big-headed human kept whining so damn much, after much deliberation, he consigned that Dib could have certain parts of the Earth when he finally conquered it but only, "the cold, unpleasant places that nobody cares about anyway, like Antarctica or...uh, what was that place called again—Canada!"

#48 – Waves

Dib came crashing over Zim in waves, soaking his body, mind, and, er—squeedley-spooch.

#49 – Hair

Despite their ridiculously high intelligence levels (surprising, I know) neither Zim nor Dib could quite figure out exactly how one long lock of hair remaining spiky could possibly be genetic—although in the end it didn't really matter much—because looking at their offspring, it obviously was.

#50 - Supernova

It really was an explosion when their eyes met—really, literally—because they were fighting it out again, spacecraft-to-spacecraft; futile attempts to outshine each other, still not understanding that the resulting explosion and blinding light was far larger when they shone together.

::::


End file.
